


Habits

by okjb



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, lol, past wonpil/jinyoung, present jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: Sungjin always fell hard. Falling head first, not thinking about the landing. To some it’d be an admirable trait, to other’s he’d be called a fool. But Wonpil was the bigger fool...for falling for his best friend





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i cannot believe there are hardly any sungpil fics out there, im appalled lol  
> and after watching what can i do religiously, i decided to write this.
> 
> i apologize to all the ahgases who subscribe to my fics, and have to see a day6 fic but if you read it, thank you very much!
> 
> this is mostly to self indulge in my love for sungpil, but i hope you all enjoy, let me know what ya'll think :')

Whenever Sungjin started liking someone, he always fell hard. Falling head first, not thinking about the landing. To some it’d be an admirable trait, to other’s he’d be called a fool. Wonpil, being his best friend since the 1st grade, had tried being supportive. Sungjin’s happiness was his happiness, your typical best friend motto.

 

It was always the same. After anyone was remotely nice to him, boy or girl, Sungjin would run back to Wonpil and cry about how love at first sight really is a thing. Everytime Wonpil tried to talk sense into Sunjin, it’d be going through one ear and out the other.

 

“Just be happy for me.” Sungjin would always say, already picking out what couple name he liked best. So Wonpil learned to pick his battles. After a month of pinning, and Sungjin realizing that he and his crush had absolutely nothing in common, Wonpil wouldn’t say anything. He’d just cheer up his best friend by inviting him over to play the latest game.

 

Now, both of them in their junior year in high school, and they’re still best friends, and Sungjin, unfortunately, still falls just as hard.

  
  


 “I think i’m in love.” Sungjin crashes into his desk besides Wonpil, who’s catching up on yesterday’s homework before their first period begins. Sungjin exaggeratedly places his palms on his chin and sighs, itching for Wonpil to pay him attention.

 

“With who this time?” Wonpil asks, not taking his eyes off his paper.

 

“Dowoon.” Sungjin let’s out another sigh, and Wonpil finally puts his pencil down.

 

Wonpil wants to sigh as well. Mostly because he knows how this is going to end, but he doesn’t have the heart to break it to his best friend.

 

Kim Dowoon. The quiet kid, who had moved to their school a few months ago, and was placed in the same History class as Wonpil and Sungjin. Wonpil swears he’s only heard the guy speak twice, but apparently he must’ve done something for Sungjin to fall in love so quickly.

 

“So what happened?” Wonpil asks.

 

“I’m walking to school right? And at the corner before turning into the school, where the huge acorn tree is, i see this small group of girls huddling around Dowoon. Normally i would have just walked on by you know, minding my own business and all, but then Dowoon calls my name. Can you believe that? I didn’t even know he knew my name.”

 

“They do have roll call every time before class, so i’d be weird if he didn’t know your name.” Wonpil says but Sungjin waves his hand at the idea and continues.

 

“Well anyway, he walks towards me and tells the girls a half assed apology and we start walking together. He said he had been trying to get away from them for the longest time. So on the entire walk over here we were just talking, apparently he plays league and overwatch too! He said we should play together sometime.”

 

“That’s it?” Wonpil raises an eyebrow. “I ask you to play with me all the time! Plus he was just using you to get away from those girls, you know that right?”

 

“You’re different though, and yeah but he didn’t have to talk to me afterwards!” Sungjin sinks into his desk seat, and has that ridiculous smile on, the smile that means he won’t be paying attention at all during class or for the rest of the day.

 

Wonpil hates that smile the most. Mostly because it’s never been directed towards him before.

 

 

Wonpil hadn’t realized he was in love with his best friend until their first year in high school. Wonpil already knew he liked only boys, and when he took a music appreciation class his freshman year, he met a boy in his sophomore year named Park Jinyoung. They got along famously, and became close friends, bonding over their love for music and video games.

 

He had told Sungjin about Jinyoung, and Sungjin would tease Wonpil about having a crush. Wonpil hadn’t dated anyone before so he wasn’t too sure what it felt like to have a crush on someone. He just knew that he like hanging out with Jinyoung, maybe not as much as Sungjin, but still, nonetheless.

 

So when Jinyoung had asked him out on a date, Wonpil went. They had fun and Wonpil decided to date Jinyoung.

 

It was great honestly. They still talked about music they loved, they would go over to each other’s houses to play games. Except, Wonpil learned how to kiss somewhere in between the two. Jinyoung’s kisses always tasted like peach soda to Wonpil. But Wonpil was never much of a fan of sweets.

 

It wasn’t a bad breakup. Jinyoung had never brought it up and Wonpil thinks Jinyoung was trying to protect his own feelings. It was on their last date, they were celebrating their 100th day together,  that everything was said.

 

“I don’t like being compared to Sungjin, Wonpil. I know i can’t change the fact that you’ve been bestfriends for a long time, and i honestly don’t think i’ll ever be okay with that. It’s not your fault you haven’t realized you’re in love with your best friend. I was silly to think i could make you just as happy.” Jinyoung had pressed a small kiss to his temple, before walking out. Wonpil didn’t try to stop him from leaving, instead he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Jinyoung might actually be right.

 

Wonpil realizes there, sitting alone at the only italian restaurant in town, that most of the conversations he ever had with Jinyoung involved Sungjin one way or another. “Me and Sunjin did this.. Sunjin also likes this… Sungjin told me that…” Wonpil couldn’t stop his tears from flowing, and that was the only time Wonpil didn’t go to Sungjin right after he had a date.

 

After his breakup, Sungjin had pestered him on the details of the breakup, wanting to know who’d break his beautiful best friend’s heart. Wonpil couldn’t tell him what happened without spilling the truth about his feelings. And he wasn’t even sure he was ready to admit them outloud. So Wonpil had told him that they just decided to be friends. Which wasn’t so much of a lie, since Wonpil didn’t want to lose Jinyoung as a friend. They’d just need some time apart for the meantime.

  


 

So with his feelings, fully discovered, Wonpil just couldn’t congratulate Sungjin on his millionth crush. It’s not like he encouraged his previous crushes, he just would rather not hear about them now and establish once again the fact that he’s nothing more than the best friend.

  


“I think he’s different though.” Sungjin says right before their teacher walks in. Wonpil didn’t know those few words could impale his heart so deeply.

 

The next few days, go as they normally would when Sungjin starts crushing on someone. He’ll notice them around the halls, and try to figure out what kind of person they are. However, just as Sungjin says, Dowoon is different.

 

Sungjin brings Dowoon over to their table at lunch. With a small introduction, Dowoon and Sungjin start talking about an internet video that Wonpil doesn’t think is all that interesting so he stays quiet. He can see the way Sunjin stares at Dowoon like he’s speaking poetry about meant to be lovers. Wonpil loses his appetite and stands up, interrupting the two.

 

“Sorry, i forgot to do my Science homework.” He throws his half eaten food away and runs to the the library. He barely makes out Sunjing telling Dowoon how forgetful Wonpil can be at times. _That’s far from the truth_ , Wonpil thinks.

 

He finds short term refuge in the encyclopedia section of the library. Short term, because he knows Sungjin will eventually find him. It’s honestly a curse knowing someone for years, because even your most secret of hideouts is shared between the two.

 

Wonpil grabs a random encyclopedia and sits on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and places the heavy book on his knees. He opens the book to a random page and places his head down on the open pages. He doesn’t cry, but his heart feels tremendously heavy.

 

“You should probably tell him. He’s not the smartest when it comes to love.” He feels someone's weight on his right side and hears a familiar voice. Apparently there were still people that found encyclopedias interesting to read; people being Jinyoung.  

 

“You saw him?” Wonpil shakenly exhales.

 

“It’s kind of hard to miss when there’s a group of girls just staring at the two.” Jinyoung sits beside him, and Wonpil’s grateful they got over the awkwardness after their breakup and can freely talk to each other again. In fact, their breakup worked out well for Jinyoung’s who’s now dating someone that Wonpil thinks is perfect for him. It made them both realize that they make much better friends.

 

“I think he might actually like him.” Wonpil says defeated.

 

“And i know he loves you. He just needs to realize it just like how it took you a breakup to realize your feelings.”  

 

“So he has to date Dowoon and maybe if they break up then he’ll realize he loves me?”

 

“I’m not saying that. It just might take something as simple as you confessing.” Jinyoung puts an arm around Wonpil and squeezes his shoulder. “I can also talk to him for you if you’d like.”

 

“He still thinks you did something bad to me when we broke up, i doubt he’ll listen to you.”

 

“Maybe you should come clean about that as well. It’s not a good feeling knowing someone hates you for something you didn’t even do.” Jinyoung lightly laughs, and Wonpil frowns.

 

“Sorry.” He apologizes, mostly for not having the courage to tell Sungjin . Jinyoung shakes his head and says he’s fine with it, but Wonpil Isn't. He’s full of contradictions when it comes to his best friend.

  


 

“I don’t think Jaebum would appreciate this sight, Jinyoung.” Wonpil snaps his head up to find Sungjin eyeing them suspiciously.

 

Jinyoung pulls his arm away and chuckles while standing up. He walks past Sungjin and whispers something into his ear that Wonpil can’t make out.

 

Whatever it was has Sungjin huffing, and rolling his eyes. He grabs Wonpil’s wrist and tells him they have to leave to their next class already. All throughout the walk to their class, Sungjin asks him questions about why he’s still friends with Jinyoung.

 

“He broke your heart, Wonpil. Since the breakup, you haven’t been the same.” Sungjin’s tone of voice is sad and he tightens his grip on Wonpil’s wrist in a possessive manner.

 

 _It’s because of you_.

 

Sungjin leaves him alone for the rest of the day. A few concerned looks throws his way like he’s wanting to speak, but Sungjin doesn’t say anything.

  
  
  


“Hey, Dowoon is coming over in a bit to game with us.” Sungjin says while Wonpil was changing into a spare pair of sweatpants he keeps in Sungjin’s room for sleepovers. Something about the way Sungjin says it, sets Wonpil off.

 

“It’s almost midnight?” Wonpil furrows his brow and shrugs his shoulders. “And we usually play games until morning on friday nights?” _Just us two._

 

“He told me he was running late.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was coming over?” Wonpil asks bitterly.

 

“I didn’t think you’d have a problem with it?”

 

“Friday nights are our thing though.” He reminds Sungjin, because even when he was dating Jinyoung and when Sungjin was going out with people, Friday’s were always their bestfriend days. Clearly, Dowoon is different.

 

“They are, but we’ll just add Dowoon to it.”

 

Not  wanting to fight, and it already being so late, Wonpil just wants to go home. He doesn’t want to see Dowoon in Sungjin’s house, he doesn’t want Dowoon to eat the snacks Sungjin’s mom had made for just the two of them, and he especially doesn’t want Dowoon laying in Sungjin’s bed while they play games. “I’m just going to head home, i don’t feel that good.” He says and texts his sister to unlock the door because he’s heading home.

 

‘Have you been hanging out with Jinyoung lately?” Sungjin suddenly asks, and Wonpil finally loses it.

 

“What does Jinyoung have to do with me leaving?” Wonpil almost chuckles from how upset he is. “And if i have so what? You’ve been hanging out with Dowoon a lot lately as well, and i haven’t told you shit!” Wonpil yells while walking out of Sungjin’s room. Luckily Sungjin’s parents usually have date night on friday’s so Wonpil doesn’t have to watch his mouth or volume.

 

Wonpil manages to get to the staircase before Sunjin is pulling his arm to stop him from leaving.  

“Why are you suddenly acting jealous?”

 

“It’s not sudden.” Wonpil yanks his arm away from Sungjin’s grip. “And once you’ve realized why, come talk to me. For now, have fun with Dowoon.”

 

And with that, he walks down the stairs and pulls out his phone. Out of spite, he dials the one number he shouldn’t have in hindsight.

 

“Hey Jinyoung, are you busy?” He forces his voice to steady. But when he hears Jinyoung asking what’s wrong, he rushes out the door and lets out an ugly sob.

  
  


 

Two weeks.

 

The longest they’ve gone without talking. Wonpil knew it’d take a while, but after the 14th day of Sungjin not talking to him, it’s become unbearable. He sometimes wishes he wouldn’t have given Sungjin the ultimatum, or better yet, that he never even mentioned anything.

 

In their shared classes he sits alone. In the class they share with Dowoon, Wonpil watches Dowoon pull Sungjin along to the seat next to his, and Wonpil thinks what he did is probably helping those two get together faster.

 

During lunch he sits with Jinyoung and his boyfriend, Jaebum. Jaebum knows the history between Jinyoung and Wonpil, but he doesn’t seem to be bothered.

 

“You look at your friend the way i look at Jinyoung, so i’m not worried about you.” Jaebum tells him, while drinking his third carton of strawberry milk. Jaebum, who has a sweet tooth, really is perfect for Jinyoung, Wonpil thinks.

 

“Speaking of, he won’t stop with the death stares.” Jinyoung chuckles and nods towards Wonpil’s usual table. “Why don’t we give him a show then? You don’t mind right Jaebumie?” Jinyoung smirks, and once Jaebum shrugs, Jinyoung is sitting next to Wonpil and places an arm around his shoulder.

 

“He’s probably too into Dowoon to even look over here.” Wonpil sighs, but doesn’t push Jinyoung away. Something about the physical closeness has him feeling less pathetic.

 

“Then why is he rushing over here like he wants to rip my head off.” Jinyoung whispers and when Wonpil looks across he sees Sungjin upset, storming through tables to get to them.

 

“Don’t touch him.” Sungjin nearly growls while he pulls Jinyoung’s arm off his Wonpil’s shoulder.

 

“I told you in the library didn’t I?” Jinyoung smiles sadistly. “If he came back, i wouldn’t say no. Why do you think Wonpil never told you the reason we broke up in the first place?”

 

Wonpil tries to speak up but all the words are stuck in his throat. Sungjin looks dejected once he hears Jinyoung bring up their breakup.

 

“If he wants to be with me as boyfriend or friend, you don’t have a say so.”

 

“You’re right, but as long as it’s not you. You- you made him..” Sungjin’s voice breaks.

 

“Made him like someone that isn’t you?” Jinyoung asks, and both Sungjin and Wonpil stare helplessly at each other. “You’re quite possessive for someone that falls in love with a different person every other week.”

 

“It’s not- i’m not, we don’t-” Sungjin mumbles and Wonpil’s had enough.

 

“Let’s talk.” Wonpil gets up and pulls Sungjin by the sleeve of his sweater.  

 

 

Wonpil walks out the cafeteria, and through the halls until he’s standing outside the entrance of the school. Neither one say anything, and Wonpil hadn’t realized he was still holding onto Sungjin’s shirt. He lets go of the shirt, and runs his fingers through his hair and exhales.

 

“Wonpil, i-”

 

“Why do you hate Jinyoung so much? He was always nice before, during, and after we broke up.”

 

“He broke your heart.”

 

“No he didn’t, and even while we were dating you never seemed interested when i talked about my dates.”

 

“Why would i want to know! You always talked about how much fun it was on your date, how Jinyoung kissed you, and how you kissed him back! Do you honestly think i wanted to hear that?”

 

Wonpil shrugs, “I’ve listened to you talk about all your crushes and never said anything!”

 

“I’ve never kissed any of them!” Sungjin yells, and Wonpil watches his chest rise. “I didn’t think you liked him very much, but then you had your first kiss with him and i thought you kept getting further and further away from me.” Sungjin sighs. “Before him, it was always you and me, and that’s how i want it to be.”

 

They’re best friends after all, any one would be scared to lose their best friend to a significant other, right?

 

“But when you date Dowoon, it won’t matter.”

 

“Fuck, Wonpil, i don’t want to date him. I want you!”

 

Wonpil’s eyebrows furrow and he tilts his head trying to let the new information sink in. “What?” He impulsively asks. Wonpil watches Sungjin with wide eyes, while his best friend paces in front of him before speaking.

 

“When your relationship with Jinyoung started progressing, it pissed me off. It took me a while to realize it was because i was jealous. I was jealous and Jinyoung realized it, i’m sure of it. So that’s why he says those things, because he knows how jealous i am of him. I was late with realizing my feelings, and he got you first. I can’t compete with that.”

 

Wonpil blinks at him, flabbergasted. “What?”

 

“I like you, Wonpil! I don’t want you to date anyone else if it’s not me!”

 

“You like me? Your best friend? Me, Wonpil?” Wonpil points to himself then to Sungjin. Sungjin nods, and Wonpil laughs. “So we’ve liked each other for the same amount of time and never realized it?”

 

“Wait, you like me too?” Sungjin asks, surprised.

 

Wonpil nods, and starts to explain the reason he and Jinyoung broke up. “Jinyoung always knew i was in love with you, and made me realize it. I couldn’t tell you, because well, you know.”

 

Sunjin crotches down and balls his fist into the other, trying to put everything together. “Fucking Jinyoung.” is all he says before standing up and faces Wonpil. “Let’s go home, we need to talk about everything.” Wonpil agrees, but there’s something he needs to know before they leave together.

 

“What about Dowoon?”

 

“Dowoon and every other person before him are not the same as you. Whereas they were people i thought were interesting, and possibly a way to get over you, you have always been the person i’ve liked. Dowoon didn’t even come over that night, i was too wrapped around our fight that i told him game night was cancelled.”   

 

“Wow you seriously like me?” Wonpil asks, half jokingly, but also as confirmation since the confession is still so fresh.

 

“Yes, now can we go to my house? I haven’t talked to my best friend in two weeks, there’s a lot we need to talk about.” Sungjin takes a hold of Wonpil’s hand and laces their fingers together. Something they’d done in grade school to make sure they didn’t get separated, now holds a whole new meaning.

  


 

They don’t talk much once they get to Sungjin’s room. Sungjin sits on his bed against the headboard, and Wonpil sits at the edge of the bed with his feet dangling. It all seems so surreal to Wonpil, that he can’t find the right words to say. Whenever he let his imagination run wild, it was always of them already together, kissing each other like it was religious. But he regrets never thinking of how they would get together. The idea so farfetched that it was never a realistic thought. So he’d rather focus on his fantasies, knowing they’re meant to be unrealistic.

 

“Can i kiss you?”  Sungjin brings him out of his thoughts immediately. Wonpil replies with a quiet ‘yes’ and Sungjin asks if he can get closer.

 

Wonpil nods, and crawls on his knees towards Sungjin, who is spreading his legs so Wonpil can fit easily. It’s surprising how natural it all feels. Maybe because they’ve been here before. The room as familiar as his own, and Sungjin being the person he’s most comfortable around.

 

When their lips meet, it’s ridiculous how much his body reacts. The hairs on his arms tingle in excitement, and his entire body rises in temperature. There’s a thought going through Wonpil’s mind that ‘Ah, this is what kissing is meant to be like.’

 

Sungjin’s kiss tastes like coffee and mint, and it’s addictive. It’s a taste that Wonpil will never tire of tasting. So once Sungjin’s pulls apart to catch his breath, Wonpil only allows him seconds before he’s bringing their lips together once more.

 

His hands find home in Sungjin’s hair and Wonpil runs his fingers through Sungjin’s scalp, while Sungjin lets his own hands explore the inside of Wonpil’s shirt. Sure they’ve seen each other naked before and even compared dick sizes once or twice, like every other hormonal teen boy does, but this is different. The way Sungjin delicately caresses his stomach and outlines his chest is something Wonpil would have never imagined could happen.

 

“Is this okay?” Sungjin asks breathless, as he presses a small kiss on Wonpil’s cheek.

 

“Yeah.” He replies, and let’s Sungjin kiss down his neck. Wonpils never gone this far with anyone, but he already wants more. He wants to touch Sungjin more, and feel him closer. So he pulls away, leaving just enough room to be able to pull their shirts off over their heads.

 

Sungjin catches on quickly and removes his shirt right after Wonpil. Wonpil laughs when Sungjin’s sweater gets caught in his head, and he has to help him out of it.

 

“You’re cute.” Wonpil confesses.

 

“And you’re beautiful.” Sungjin lets his fingers explore Wonpil’s thin waist all the way up to his nipples. Wonpil arches his back in pleasure, and Sungjin takes advantage of the position, letting his tongue have a taste of Wonpil’s skin. “Truly beautiful.” Sungjin whispers against his collarbone.

 

“Sungjin..” Wonpil moans. It’s too much. His body had never known such pleasure was possible and Sungjin is only touching his nipples. He always thought all the porn he watched was exaggerated, but if all their partners were like Sungjin he believes it. Then again, he might be biased. “More.. touch me more.” He begs, and Sungjins moans in response.

 

“Do you want to?” Sungjin traces the zipper on Wonpil’s pants and presses down, adding much needed pressure to where he needs it most.

 

 _Fuck yes, god yes_ , he wants to. It’s all his wet dreams have been about the past two years.  

 

“Please.” Wonpil breathes against Sungjin’s lips before kissing him senseless. Wonpil loses focus while kisses, that he doesn’t realize he’s lifted and being laid on his back onto the bed. He moans at the roughness of Sungjin’s movements when he undoes Wonpil’s pants and pulls them down along with his boxers.

 

Embarrassed, he tries to hide his face once Sungjin wraps his finger against his erection. He hadn’t realized how hard he was, nor how embarrassingly close he is to coming.

 

Sungjin, expiremently tugs at his dick with different strokes and once he uses a bit too much force, Wonpil moans loudly to stop, telling Sungjin he’s seconds from coming. Sungjin then gets off the bed and removes his own jeans. Wonpil holds onto the base of his dick to stop himself from releasing once he saw precome leaking out of Sungjin’s achingly hard dick.

 

“I don’t think we’ll last long if you fuck me.” Wonpil breathes heavily.

 

“Or if you keep talking like that!” Sungjin groans, and hovers over Wonpil’s body. “Let’s just do this.” He takes both of their cocks together and tries to get them off. Wonpil begs Sungjin to kiss him, but their kisses are nothing but hot air against each others mouths. But it’s enough for them. It’s more than enough.

 

Wonpil comes first. He grips onto Sungjin’s shoulder a bit too roughly, and moans his name religiously. Sungjin comes thereafter, and kisses Wonpil’s neck while he rides out his orgasm.

 

 

They lie there naked for a few minutes, trying to get past their first amazing orgasm together. They ignore the stickiness between them, and kiss innocently.

 

“I think i’m in love with you.” Sunjin confesses and Wonpil chuckles.

 

For once, he’s fortunate that when Sungjin falls, he falls hard.


End file.
